To Be With You: Beginnings
by Queen Corn
Summary: It's year six at Hogwarts and emotions are running high. Harry and his friends find that this year is full of self discovery, truth and lies, secrets, and even new bonds. HarryDraco pairing. R & R please? Thank you!
1. Harry: Late Night Encounter

**Yeah, I'm still new to the whole FF thing, but, I'm going to give it a try. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter,**_** J.K. Rowling does. I do own this plot, though.**

**Any who, it's year six and emotions are running high. Warning! Harry-Draco pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. (No flaming!) Enjoy.**

.x. Late Night Encounter .x.

-

_I'm falling into a place unknown,_

_Where justice is blind and tales unfold._

_Lies are weaved and faults are shown,_

_Hurting several innocent souls._

_Life is bleak, yet it goes on,_

_Endless…like a love song._

It was nearing midnight, and I still wasn't finished with my homework! Potions, Divination, D.A.D.A.… I sighed, dropping my quill onto the table and rubbing my temples. This…this all was too much. Lately my mind had been elsewhere, thinking about… About what? How my life sucked? How it still sucks? How I feel I'm growing further apart from my friends than I remembered.

Everyday is different, I find; another "Morning, Harry," or "Alright, Potter?" Occasionally a worried look from a friend or a glare of disgust from an enemy. And everyday I felt detached from school and caught up in something bigger, more dangerous, but I don't know what.

"Harry?"

I looked up. Hermione stood at the entrance of the common room. A worried expression rested on her round, thoughtful face. I smiled at her, even though I was exhausted. "It's alright, just some last minute work." I chuckled, "I'll get to bed when I finish, don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about…" I heard her mutter, but she quickly shook her head when I gave her a puzzled look. A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly made her way over to where I sat, taking a seat next to me. We fell silent, staring into the roaring fireplace, its flames entrancing. My thoughts wandered of to…

"Harry?" Hermione never took her eyes off the fireplace, and her voice was so soft I hardly heard her.

"What is it?"

"I'm, well… I'm kind of worried about you. You've been acting very strange lately, like your mind's somewhere else. Is something bothering you?"

_Like what, Lord Voldemort perhaps? These posers and wanna-be's who keep talking trash about me behind my back? Yeah, one can only imagine how tolerant I am about the whole situation… _"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I could tell she wasn't buying it. Anyone could see I was unbelievably pissed at the current chain of events taking place in my life. Sirius gone, the Ministry watching my every move, treating me like some sort of criminal, and not to mention the pressures of school.

Hermione nodded slowly and rose from her seat. "Don't stay up too late; we still have classes tomorrow."

A sudden thought struck me as I took hold of her arm. "Why are you up so late, then?"

"Oh! Um, I was just—" She blushed, avoiding my eye, and then snatched her arm away and hurried off, calling over her shoulder, "Shouldn't you finish your homework? Don't want to hold you up! Night, Harry!"

I watched her rush up to the girls' dorms, smiling slightly. What was she up to now? Lingering on that thought for a second longer, I stared back at my half written report for Potions. _I'm already failing; one assignment won't make a difference, _I thought, tossing the assignment aside on the table and standing up, stretching.

_I need a walk that's all. A nice, long walk._ Anything to help shake the feeling of…whatever it was.

-----

"_What's the boy doing up this late?"_

"_Maybe he's off sneaking around again. What do you think it is this time?"_

"_Off to bed with you, Potter!"_

"Hush up," I managed to mutter to each portrait that glanced my way. They were always so nosy.

What did I hope to accomplish anyway? What was this feeling? Loneliness, fear, or sadness? I don't think there is a name for how I was feeling. I sighed once more, keeping my eyes glued to my feet as I walked, the only sound being that of my footsteps…and someone else's…

I looked up, stopped for a moment, strained my ears to figure out who else was nearby. They were heading my way, from the sounds of it, stepping lightly and slowly. For a moment, I thought I was just hearing things, but soon the tall, pale figure of none other than Malfoy appeared out of the darkness.

He stopped every so slightly, shocked to find me in the corridor, but kept on coming my way, a small smirk on his lips. I glared at him, unmoving.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

He stopped short of me, his playful smirk still planted on his face. _Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?_ I suddenly felt anxious, but why? Malfoy must have noticed, because his smirk widened. "Up so late, Potter? Not trying to sneak out or anything, eh?"

"None of your business…"

"Why so glum? Still thinking of that mangy godfather of yours? Sad, isn't it? I bet you miss the little 'godfather to godson' bonding, if you know what I mean?"

Before either of us knew it, I had my wand out, my free hand pinning Malfoy up against the wall. He only laughed, staring down at me with those cool, blue eyes of his. "What are you gonna do, Potter, take me on like you did Lestrange a while back?"

_How…how did he know what happened at the Ministry? _"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!"

"Or else what?" In a flash, he knocked my wand out of my hand and threw me against the other wall. He had me pinned this time… "What're you gonna do, Potter?" he whispered quietly into my ear, making my flinch slightly. He used his free hand to tilt my head upward, staring me directly in the eye. His hand was cold…yet very soft… _What the hell?_

"What's really the matter, Potter?" he whispered again, his expression shifting from playful to… Was that compassion or just pure curiosity?

I was speechless, my eyes wide, confused. He chuckled, lifted his hand to take my glasses off, but I turned my head before he could do so. Why was he doing this?

"Harry…"

_Enough… _I pushed him away, never making eye contact. I turned to leave, to head back for the common room, but he caught hold of my arm. I froze, scared for a moment. He placed something in my hand. A second look at it, and I realized it was my fallen wand. I looked back at him, stunned, but he merely glared back.

"Off with you, Potter, before we both get in trouble."

I lingered there for a moment longer before turning and heading back to the common room. Maybe I could finish my homework…


	2. Draco: The Note

**Yes! At last, my writer's block is gone for good! Okay, so I probably should have said this in the beginning, but I forgot, so here it is: I will switch characters in this story. **

**(Confused?) For example, the first chapter was told in Harry's point of view, and then this one will be in Draco's and maybe the next will be in Hermione's or something, and so on. Get it? Good.**

.x. The Note .x.

-

Why? I don't know why. I'm still confused. It's so weird; he's my worst enemy, but I guess one could say I was falling in love with him…

I looked up, a little to the right, about two tables ahead in the classroom. There he was, staring back at me curiously. I flashed him the usual sneer-like smile, making him flush and angrily turn back to his assignment, cursing himself in an undertone. He glanced upward at Snape, who was slowly pacing around the classroom and observing our work. Cute. I got him scared. Funny, he never realized it was usually the other way around. He was probably still in shock from last night.

"Hey, Draco," someone whispered from my left. I looked over at Crabbe, who discreetly passed a note to me, nodding his head ever so slightly behind him to indicate that it was from someone else. I took the note, glancing at what was scribbled on the front: _Ginny. _Why was _she_ passing me notes? Curious, I opened it up in a matter of seconds.

"_We still on for tonight?_

_Love, Gin-Gin"_

What. The. Hell.

I turned around, only to find puzzled looks of other classmates staring back at me. Her desk was to far back for me to see her properly. Letting out a sigh, I turned back and stared down at the note. For someone else, possibly? Tapping Crabbe's arm, I whispered, "Is this for me?"

He shook his head and pointed a table over, at the brunette guy to my immediate right. Exchange student, new, from America. So "Gin-Gin" had the hots for the new guy? Could this day get any better?

I smirked, an idea formulating in my mind. Slyly, I leaned forward, tapped the shoulder of the person in front of me, careful not to let Snape catch me passing the note. "Pass this to Potter," I whispered. She took one look at the note and sniggered, passing the message along.

"_Pass this to Potter."_

"_Oh, so they're going out, huh?"_

"_Funny, I always thought he liked Granger…"_

Pretty soon, everyone was whispering this and that—Snape didn't even notice—causing those who hadn't gotten the note ask around curiously, passing notes of their own. I loved making trouble.

I directed my eyes towards Potter, who was just receiving the little piece of paper. I smirked, watching his expression change to shock as he read it. Weasley, directly next to him, peered over his shoulder. His face went red, overcome with obvious anger. Of course; Ginny was his sister, so why wouldn't he be mad if he thought his best mate was going out with her? Priceless.

_Poor Potter,_ I thought mockingly, returning to my assignment with a laugh. _I don't know why I insist on hurting him so, but there's no denying that I hate Harry Potter…and maybe in love with him too…_

-----

**Like it? It's a short chapter, but they get longer, I promise. R & R, please. Thanks!**


	3. Ginny: It's Okay

**Ginny's turn! (Yes, it's supposed to be about Harry & Malfoy, but I like switching POV's)**

.x. It's Okay .x.

-

"_Hey Gin-Gin! What time is Potter taking you out?"_

"_Have fun on your date, Weasley!"_

"_How embarrassing, huh? In the middle of class…"_

"Just shut up, all of you!" Tears were welling up in my eyes as I headed out of Potions. This was awful! Everyone who'd gotten that note was teasing me about in the hallway. I couldn't even go to lunch without word getting out: I supposedly was going out with Harry. Everyone had it all wrong, though… The note wasn't for Harry; it was for Erin, the new exchange student! It wasn't fair at all… I remember passing the note further up, and somehow Malfoy got a hold of it. He ruins everything…

"Ginny?"

I was in the Great Hall, angrily picking a seat for lunch, as far away from Harry and the others as possible. Yet Hermione found me anyway. I looked up at her, forcing a small smile. She gave me a look of sympathy. "I heard what happened."

"How?"

"Ron told me."

"Why does this not surprise me?" I sighed, banging my head on the table. "Why do bad things happen to me, Hermione?"

She patted my back affectionately. "It's okay, Ginny. I mean, if that's how you feel about Harry…"

"No! I don't!" She jumped back slightly, startled as my voice rose. "The note wasn't for him, it for…um, someone else."

"Really?" Her face lit up as she smiled brightly. She exhaled and took a seat next to me, dropping her things on the table. "I mean, I understand why you're so mad now. Draco was way out of line."

"Speaking of which, have you seen him? I want to beat the hell out of him…" Hermione just laughed, but quickly stopped when she caught my eye. What was she so happy about anyway? Shaking my head, I quickly changed the subject. "So, anything new going on with you?"

"Well, nothing really. Just school work, keeping your brother out of trouble, and…oh, did I mention I got myself a new boyfriend?" She let out an excited laugh at that, making me smile at her. We both fell into a bout of laughter, acting like traditional, giddy schoolgirls, causing several people to stare. Once the laughter subsided, I nudged her on the shoulder. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

She bit her bottom lip, half smiling, half frowning, as if she were deciding whether or not to tell me. "Well, I'm not quite sure if I want to announce that here," she looked around cautiously—gossip and eavesdropping was common at Hogwarts. "Let's just say it's a guy all the girls have had their eyes on for a while."

"Tell me!" I whined, but she just put a finger on my mouth to shush me. She gave a cheeky smile. "I'll tell you when there aren't so many people around. Now, you hungry?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Not really. I've got to go somewhere anyway." That was a lie, sort of. Honestly, I was thinking about looking for Erin, to see if he'd heard anything yet. Hopefully not, but if he had, then I'd have to humiliate myself explaining to him what had went wrong. A sigh escaped my lips. Life sucked.

-----

For what seemed like forever, I asked every Ravenclaw I ran into if they saw Erin in their common room, but they all said no. Maybe he was in the library?

I checked, but he was no where to be found, and looking for him was getting tiresome. Not to mention my next class started in a few minutes. I didn't have time for this! _Calm down, Ginny, it's alright. You can talk to him later…_ But I didn't feel alright. The longer I stayed at Hogwarts, the more I realized it stunk. I guess the only reason I liked it was because of friends and family that went here.

"No, just back off!"

"Hush, Potter, you'll get us in more trouble!"

"Get off of—ngh!"

What the…? There were voices from around the corner I was nearing. I came to a halt just behind it, curious about what was going on. I glanced around; no one was in sight—all at lunch, probably—so it seemed that the only one's around were me and the two owners of those voices. Curiously, I peered over the corner…but what I saw had to be the most shocking and disgusting thing I've ever seen! _What the _freaking _HELL!?!_

Two boys…kissing… One was resistant, but the other was being forceful, pushing him against the wall, pushing back a strand of dark hair from the resistor's face. Harry and Draco…

_What do I do? What do I say? This doesn't make sense at all!_

I was still caught up in my thoughts when I saw Harry force Draco off of him, slightly shocked. They stared at each other for a long time, Draco smirking, Harry confused and angry. Time was at a standstill…

"Why are you… Just back off, Malfoy," Harry managed to snap before storming off in the other direction, thankfully away from me. I could have sworn I saw a look of hurt on Draco's face…? No, he couldn't be…

Silently, I turned the other direction and quickly went on my way. What was I seeing? What was going on? Why… _It's nothing! You saw nothing! Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you?_

"Ginny?"

I stopped, startled, staring around the corridor confusedly. It wasn't long before I spotted Erin heading my way. Yes! Something to take my mind off things! I let the brunette walk up to me, staring at my worriedly with those bright, blue eyes of his. "Ginny, I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you know what kids from Potions are saying about you and Potter?"

"Yeah," I shook my head, smiling, as if it didn't matter—though I was still pissed. "They're just being stupid. Look, that note, it was—"

"For me, I know." He seemed so understanding, but I could tell he was somewhat skeptical. "So…um, you still want to hang out tonight?"

_Why does he look so uncomfortable? We've been going out for a week now; we should be past this. _"Of course. Unless you're busy?"

"No, of course not. Gin, you okay? You seem pale."

_Don't say anything. You saw nothing. _"Yeah… It's okay, I'm fine."

-----

**I don't think this one turned out that well, but, I guess you guys can decide that. What do you think? (Big thanks to everyone who keeps sending in reviews! Love ya!)**


	4. Harry: True Feelings?

**Sorry I took off, guys; been busy… Any who, I'm back and beautiful! Harry's turn again. (Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They really help.)**

.x. True Feelings? .x.

_Damn it… Damn it… Damn it!_

What had just happened? No, _why_ did it happen? What was Malfoy thinking…?

It had all happened so fast, I hardly remembered a thing. Someone had passed me a note…Ginny. But I don't get why; we broke it off a while ago, didn't she remember? Or was it a sick joke of hers? Just as I was trying to make sense of it all, Snape had walked up silently, snatching the note from my hand.

"Interesting, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor, nonetheless," he had sneered, skulking off with the note in hand. There were upset protests from several Gryffindors, but he quickly quieted them down, receiving several glares.

I looked over at Ron skeptically, only to find him glaring back, his ears turning a dark shade of red with anger. Had he actually thought that Ginny and I were back together again? Of course.

"Ron—" I'd started, but he cut me off with a frustrated grunt and returned to his work, scribbling his answers down furiously. He was so stubborn…

I was eager to be one of the first ones out of the classroom by the time we could leave, but a certain someone's drawling voice called out to me: "Potter, you stay, since you find passing notes so entertaining. You too, Malfoy…"

"What?" the blonde cried angrily, halfway out the door—some students stayed back to see what all the commotion was about. "I haven't done anything!"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy," Snape snapped, his beady eyes locked on Malfoy with great disdain. "I saw you pass the note… Both of you will be doing lines. Now shut the door and sit back down!"

Stuck with Malfoy… That was the last thing I needed…

-----

It was torture writing line after line in that dimly lit classroom, with nothing but a dull quill and a low supply of ink. Over and over again: _I will not pass notes in class…_ It drove me insane! I could tell Malfoy felt the same way, because he'd let out an angered sigh every now and then, followed by a sharp clearing of the throat from Snape. At least we didn't have to sit next to each other…

"That's quite enough," Snape said at last, stepping forward to collect our parchment. "I hope you've both learned a lesson. Don't let it happen again!"

With a slight nod of the head, I was up and out of the classroom, my bag hanging off my shoulder slightly. I could hear Draco's light footsteps, slow as if he were taking his time.

Yet somehow he managed to catch up with my hurried pace in a matter of seconds.

He caught hold of my shoulder, turning me to face him, "Nice going, Potter! You got me in trouble!"

"_You're_ the one who _passed _the damn note to begin with, Malfoy! Just leave me be, alright?" I don't know why, but I felt rooted on the spot, waiting for his answer. I took a moment to repeat what I'd said in my head, thinking, _now how did Malfoy get Ginny's note? Who was it really for?_

"Wrong," Malfoy snapped, bring me back to reality. "That Weasley girl's the one who passed it. She never said to who—"

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"Oh, a pain? That really hurt my feelings…"

"Just shut up!"

That time, I turned to leave, but again he grabbed me, pushing me up against the wall…just like last night… _Don't touch me, Malfoy…_

"You know, you make this too easy," he told me in a quieter tone, running his hand through my hair. He was leaning in too close.

"No, just back off!"

"Hush, Potter, you'll get us in more trouble…"

"Get off of—ngh!"

Before I could reply, before I could even comprehend what was going on, before I had the chance to push him off of me…he kissed me.

My mind went blank, completely. At that moment, I didn't care who saw us, who heard. I couldn't control myself; I kissed back, almost wrapping my arms around his waist. All my worries seemed to melt away, as if they were nothing. There was nothing else in this hallway but me and Draco. _Draco… My Draco…?_

_Me and Draco…_

I couldn't do this. No. It was wrong. Something was wrong with me! _But he's so good at it… Shut up! Damn it!_

I pushed him off, almost reluctantly, wishing, hoping that no one had saw; hoping that he didn't notice my hesitation when I pushed him away, how I wrestled with my mind whether or not I should keep kissing back or not.

I looked up at him, angrily and nervously, confused. I could see what he was thinking in that smug little grin of his: _Scared, Potter? Scared of me? Of what you're feeling?_

"Why are you… Just back off, Malfoy," I snapped quietly, pushing past him and walking down the way we'd come, dragging my bag behind me. I could have sworn, just before I left, Draco looked as if he were about to cry. Draco, cry?

"Potter?"

I froze, my back still towards the blonde. His voice was quiet, solemn almost.

"Meet me later tonight? In the Slytherin common room…"

What the hell was he saying? Me, a Gryffindor, in the _Slytherin common room?_ Why was he saying it like a question, like he was afraid of what my answer would be? Part of me wanted to say yes…

Yet, I didn't answer him, continuing on my way.

-----

**Duh, duh, DUH! You better R&R, darn it…**


	5. Draco: The Visit

**I decided I'm not gonna tell you who's POV this is. You have to guess! Have fun!**

.x. The Visit .x.

"You coming to dinner?"

"No, go on without me, you two."

"You sure?"

I nodded, my eyes glued to the pages of the book I held firmly in front of my face. I leaned back on the sofa, ignoring the two thug-like boys staring back at me, halfway out of the common room. "Go on, I'll eat later…"

I held my breath slightly, listening to their footsteps fade as they left. As much as I hated to admit it, I was anxious, depressed even. _He didn't even answer… Man, what am I being so wishy-washy for?_

Letting out a small sigh, I slowly shut the book, staring blankly at it. I couldn't shake it out of my thoughts; it was as if it was branded permanently in my mind: that kiss… Our kiss…

_Why are you thinking such things, boy?! What would your father think…consorting around with that, that filthy piece of trash! What would he say about it? No, it's best if you forgot him and went on with your life before he ruins it. _There was a little voice in my head trying to talk me out of it, my feelings, my thoughts, my desires.

Why? Was it possible there was a small hint of doubt lurking somewhere deep in my mind? Was there a part of me that feared what others would say? Yes… What _would _others say if two people, supposedly arch-nemesis, were to get together? Would we get together? Could we…?

_Forget him, child… See the torment he causes you? The pain he brings to your heart? Shut him out. Forget him._

No.

I didn't want to forget; I couldn't even explain that. Part of me panicked when I thought of tuning him out of my life. Maybe I was afraid of him…or myself?

I didn't know anymore.

There was a soft knocking on the door from behind, causing me to jump slightly. I looked back, expecting someone coming back from dinner, but then realized it was far too early for that… Rising to my feet, I made my way towards the door, already knowing who it would be. Silently opening the door, I went over my previous thoughts, still arguing with myself.

And there he was, his dark, unruly hair, solemn bespectacled eyes, a slight, pout-like frown on his round face.

"Potter," I said quietly.

"Draco…"

Maybe this could work.

We stood there for a moment, awkward, but afterward I invited him inside, making sure no one had followed.

"What's the matter? Worried about your rep?" he asked mockingly, trying to change the awkward mood. I smirked and retorted, "Worried about yours?"

He didn't answer to that. He was staring around, his back to me, taking in his surroundings. He looked so innocent in that thoughtful state…

"What did you want me here for, Draco?"

"Honestly, I don't know…"

"W-what do you mean you don't know?" He rounded on my, his expression going from thoughtful to angry as he stormed over towards me. "I don't have all day! Whatever it is you want, just get it over with so I can go—"

I didn't let him finish.

I don't know why I did it.

Or maybe I did.

I pinned him to the ground, my heart racing.

_I know, now, what it is I want…_


	6. Draco: Say My Name

**Alright, this is where it gets interesting (Finally!) This is my favorite chapter, and hopefully yours. Enjoy! (Draco's POV again)**

.x. Say My Name .x.

It was just me and him now. I could be…truthful. I could be real.

"I'm not gonna play games, Potter," I whispered in his ear, causing him to squirm. "It should have been obvious when I last came on to you… I love you…"

His eyes widened, shocked. He shook his head, or at least tried to. He was still silent, staring back up at me. I could see what he was thinking, and it made me laugh. _He's lying…he's got to be lying… _Gently, I touched his cheek, smiling at him affectionately. "It's no joke, Potter. Don't you feel the same way?"

"No… I… Just get off of me!" He made an effort to push me off, but slapped my hand over his mouth, using my free hand to add more pressure to his chest, forcing him to be still—he was rather weak for the famous _boy who lived. _

"Just be still, okay? You need to listen." I gave him a reproachful look, but he just glared back. "I want to make this work, but you're being a bitch about it."

Somehow he managed to slip his mouth from beneath my hand, and retaliated, "What do you mean 'make this work'? There's nothing between us, don't you get it?!"

"What if I want there to be?!"

We both fell silent. I was suddenly aware of how dark it was getting, how deserted the room felt, how cold. Potter looked as if he were about to cry, like he would break down at any moment. So cute…so fragile…so innocent, like an angel, maybe. Disgusting…how I'm thinking like this, but…

"We're very different, you and I," I started to say in a quieter tone, slowly taking his glasses off. "But there's this thing, this connection, going on between us. You know it, I know you do." His bright green eyes were welling up with tears, overcome by confusion and a hint of pain—but overall, understanding. Perhaps he finally understood? Maybe he felt the same way.

"I'm not gonna lie… I want you, Harry Potter… You're _mine._"

"…Malfoy, why… I don't understand."

"Yes you do. You're just afraid to admit it—that you love me too. Maybe," I tilted his head upright, leaning closer. "Maybe if you just accepted it, it'd be easier for the both of us."

He _was_ crying, I could see. His eyes were shut and tears streaked down his face like little rivers. I smiled, leaning a bit closer…closer… Before we knew it, my lips met his. _They're really soft… Does he understand, now?_

We stayed like that for a moment, my heart racing, excited, caught in the heat of the moment. I wanted to touch him, to make him feel physically what I felt emotionally. I reached for the sleeve of his robe, pushing it off, moving on to his tie, loosening it. Unbuttoning his shirt, pulling him closer… He didn't do a thing to resist me. I paused, looking into his face; his eyes were open ever so slightly.

"Say my name, Potter…"

"…I…I don't…"

"Say my name, Harry," I told him more sternly, but softly at the same time, kissing his cheek, his neck… "You're mine, so say it."

"Dammit…"

"Try again."

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I don't know how to describe it; I was excited, forceful, and he did everything I said, like a little pet. We made love, over and over. I could tell he was trying to resist it, but failing miserably. Confusion, hatred, pain, love… I could see it all in his eyes, the way he moved, the noises he made.

_Do you understand, Potter? Do you get it now? I want you to love me, but you're just to stupid to understand that this, what we have, isn't impossible. I love you._

I thought all this as I lay on top of him, his face to the ground, glasses off to the side. He was still crying, and I couldn't help but touch him—

"Draco…"

_He said it. _"Yes?"

"…I hate you…so much right now…"

…_He doesn't mean it. He wouldn't still be here if he meant it. But— _I narrowed my eyes a bit, upset. "You don't mean that?" I said it like a question.

He shuddered, his face still to the ground, crying. Shaking his head, he pushed me off, trying to stand up, but I forced him back down, taking hold of his hair in the process. I pulled it back, just enough for it to be somewhat painful, tilting his head upward. "We're not stopping until you say you love me."

"Let me go! I don't want to do this anymore! I—" He let out a cry as I took control again, forcing him back on the ground.

"Say it, Potter! Say it like you mean it, or we won't stop."

He refused to say a word, biting back his cries of pain. _Why, Draco? _I thought grimly. _Why are you hurting him like this? He's been through enough as it is…_

"S-stop!"

_He's had enough…_

"Malfoy…!"

_It's too much for him. He doesn't understand…_

"Say it, Potter… That's all you have to do."

He seemed to be struggling with his words at first, but he managed to whisper, "I don't understand you, Draco…why you do these things…why you make this so hard for me… How can you sit there and say these things like you actually mean them? Why, why are you screwing with me?! I hate you!"

I stopped. It was if someone had pressed the pause button on the remote that was my life. _He doesn't mean it…_

Wordlessly, I got up and started to get dressed, my back turned to Potter the entire time. It took him a moment to realize I'd stop, I suppose, because it was a while before I heard him fumbling for his clothes and glasses. We dressed in silence. There was obviously nothing more to say, at least, nothing more I wanted to say.

_He'll come around, sooner or later. He doesn't mean it._

_But is it possible it can never be?_

"Potter."

"What do you want?"

"Say nothing of what happened here."

"Like I would."

"I still love you…"

"Damn you."


	7. Hermione: Doubt

**Oh yeah, I'm on a roll. –A little hyper– Guess who? It's Hermione**

.x. Doubt .x.

Why was he always late? He was always making me wait; today, yesterday, the day before… I glanced at the clock hanging innocently on the wall, just above one of the statues lurking in the hallway. Here I was again, sitting quietly on a bench in the hallway, completely alone and furious… Typical Erin.

This was our fifth or so date and I couldn't help but get the feeling he was standing me up again, like he had yesterday. I could see it now: Early next morning he'd be trailing after me, telling me how sorry he was, how busy he was, why he hadn't been able to meet me. Excuses, excuses, excuses! I was sick of them!

"Maybe we should just break it off right now," I whispered to myself, rising to my feet solemnly. "It's not like he was a suitable boyfriend anyway…"

I didn't know why, but the moment the words were out of my mouth I felt a sudden pang in my heart and thought of Ron. He was quite upset with me when I finally told him I was going out with the new exchange student…today. He was especially angry when I told him we'd been dating for a week or so and I hadn't said a thing the whole time.

"It's nothing to get made over, Ronald! It's my life," I had said, but he just shook his head, his ears turning a deep shade of crimson with anger. Cute. He was jealous.

"You don't think I should know these sorts of things?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No, because I, unlike your sister," I retorted, stomping a foot to the ground, "do not need your permission to be happy!" I stopped myself from shouting out another retort, seeing as we were attracting unwanted attention from the others hanging around in the Gryffindor common room.

"I just—"

"Just what, Ron?" I asked quietly, calming down a little. "Why are you getting so worked up anyway?"

I hadn't thought it was humanly possible to turn that shade of red, but Ron proved me wrong. We both had started to blush, avoiding the other's eyes. After a brief moment of nothing but the oblivious chatting of nearby friends, I cleared my throat and made for the door. "Anyway, I'm meeting Erin near the Ravenclaw corridor, so don't wait up for me…"

It was strange having him staring at me that way as I walked out, but I just ignored him with an air of defiance about me.

All of that led up to now: Me slowly walking away aimlessly around the halls, furious beyond all reason. Erin. I couldn't stop thinking his name. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he happy with me?

_Good ol' Hermione Granger, always scaring the boys away… What is it about me that—_

I wasn't the only one wandering around the corridors that night; I looked up only to see an aloof looking Harry quickly making his way down the hallway. He looked distraught, as if he'd seen a ghost. _Okay, not so strange at Hogwarts, but he looks shocked about something._

"Harry?" I slowed down a bit, waiting for him to reach me. But he didn't seem to even hear me and was about to walk past had I not grabbed hold of his arm. He flinched slightly.

"H-Hermione?"

"Harry, what's wrong? You look so pale… Is it…is it your scar again?"

He was quick to shake his head, avoiding my eye. "No, I was just… Why aren't you at dinner?"

"Oh, it's nothing… Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

We were silent for a while, walking around the corridors without any true destination. I continued to wonder aloud what had Harry so shaken up, but dropped the subject when he snapped at me. Anxious but irritated. Not a good combination.

"You should go get something to eat at least," I started to say, and before he could give a comeback, I added, "I mean, you just look like you haven't eaten yet, is all. Come on, Harry, we'll go together. It shouldn't be over yet."

"Not in the mood…" he sighed, staring around blankly…

We came to an intersection on the hallway, and I was about to continue forward towards the Great Hall, but when I looked over at Harry, he was heading the other way.

"Harry?"

"See you in the common room."

I watched after him, still worried. What was wrong with him? Shaking my head, I went on alone, still thinking about Erin. And Ron…

-----

The crowd hanging around in the Great Hall was still dispersing, heading back to bed or to stay up a little longer. Unsure of what it was I was looking for, I passed by several students heading for the exit.

_Where is he?_

There he was.

At the table.

With another girl.

Kissing.

But no, it wasn't just _any girl_.

It was Ginny.


	8. Ginny: Busted

**Sorry I'm updating slower and slower, but I'm busy (None ya!) so don't go into Super-Mega Attack Mode if I don't update for a few days. Ginny says hi!**

.x. Busted .x.

"Ginny?!"

"Hermione?"

"Hermione!"

"Erin, you man whore!"

"I-I can e-explain…!"

I was confused on who was talking now. My heart was racing, my face turning a pale shade of pink as I shot up out of my seat—or Erin's lap, whatever you want to go with…

All eyes were on us as the three of us stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Hermione looked like she was ready to kill the next person who spoke; I didn't dare say a word.

"_Ginny!_" she screamed, hitting a high note I didn't even know existed. "You…you…_ YOU!!_"

"Hermy, listen—" Erin started, but he was quickly cut off by a slap to the face. Or more really a punch. Whichever makes your mouth bleed. I retreated a few steps back, afraid of what she'd do to me.

_Wait a minute, _I paused for a moment, spacing out slightly, _Why am _I _the one getting yelled at? Erin's my boyfriend…and Hermione's?_

"You skank little whore!" Hermione cried out, tears welling up in her eyes, snapping me out of my thoughts. For a moment I was scared…and then a deep, fiery hatred started to well up inside of me. I stomped over to the bushy-haired sixth year with a venomous look upon my face.

"I'm the whore?" I snapped, clenching my hands into fists. "And what about you? Why the hell are you beating up my boyfriend?!"

"Your _BOYFRIEND! _He's going out with _me!"_

"Ladies, ladies..." a far off voice cried out, but the two of us ignored it, still fuming.

"I cannot believe you, Ginny Weasley! Of all people—"

"I'm the one who should be yelling!"

"You _are _yelling, you skimpy little hothead!"

_Don't push your luck, Granger… You don't want to mess with me…! _No. It was too late. She'd struck a nerve. This little "hothead" had her pinned to the ground, scratching, biting, punching, spitting, ripping out hair… Those who had stayed behind in the Great Hall were watching, some horrified, some bemused, and most yelling "CAT FIGHT!!"

"Ladies, gentlemen, quiet down…! _MISS GRANGER! MISS WEASLEY!" _screeched the alarmed voice of Professor McGonagall. She was the far off voice…

I couldn't see her; I wasn't even focusing on her. My attention was on Hermione, who was trying to grab hold of a fistful of my hair. She was about to pull out a chunk when two petite, but firm hands grabbed hold of my waist, pulling me off of the sixth year.

"Miss Weasley… Miss Weasley, _please!_" Professor McGonagall snapped, keeping me from lunging at Hermione again. Erin had grabbed hold of her, now attempting to fix her bushy hair, but she wouldn't let him.

"All of you," Professor McGonagall snapped, loud enough for the rest to hear. "To your common rooms, this INSTANT!

"And you," she gave me a little shake before dragging me down the hall, "To my office, now!" And to Erin, "Mr. Colner, bring Granger with you."

This wouldn't end well.

I could have sworn, just before Professor McGonagall had pulled me off, I spotted Hermione mouth the words, _"This isn't over…"_

_No, it's not over._

-----

**Short, sweet, and to the point. Get over it!**


End file.
